There are many varieties of burglar alarms, theft alarms and protective alarm systems which serve to protect objects of private property by physically connecting to the object which requires protection, a sensor device which is in turn connected to a remote detecting apparatus by means of energy transmission. The general systems methods rely on the remote detection of an interruption or alteration of an otherwise constant pattern of energy flow which may be electrical, light, magnetic, thermal or fluidic energy.
The means by which a physical connection may be accomplished between such an energy alarm system and an object requiring protection are limited, and usually require that the objects have natural apertures, openings or holes, or that the objects be modified by introducing into them either apertures, appendanges or mechanisms allowing for suitable mechanical interconnection with the alarm system.
There exists many objects such as objects of art and tools which are physically shaped so as to provide no natural means of allowing suitable mechanical attachment to an alarm system. Frequently the physical modification of these type objects are objectionable and often impractical or destructive to the surface of the object.
Although the need is readily apparent, prior art discloses no effective practical method of allowing physical interconnection of an alarm system to an object having an unbroken, smooth or uniform surface structure.
It is also of note that presently available sensing devices for alarm systems are designed in one piece fashion. Consequently, if one is able to remove the entire sensing device from the object being monitored, without distrubing the alarm system, it would be possible to remove the object. Naturally, any structure which makes it difficult to remove the sensing device from the object, in particular structures which provide for alarm activation upon disassembly of the sensing device, would be extremely advantageous and desirable in the art.